Moonlight
by kradnohikari
Summary: Minato and Akihiko have a late night conversation. Minato/Akihiko.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters just the idea.

**Warnings-** Some slight Akihiko/Minato. Nothing big.

**Pairing- **Akihiko/Minato

I wrote this for a challenge I was given a while back. This has been sitting in my folders for quite some time and I'm finally digging it out. I like this a lot. It isn't often that I write a story like this so it was a nice change. Enjoy.

* * *

The streets were cast in the greenish hue that only happened during the Dark Hour, it should have scared him, but the headphone-wearing boy was at peace. Jumping over a few blood puddles, he slipped past coffins, his destination not the school they normally visited, but the town. It was one of the rare occasions to relax. Yukari had come down with a cold and after a small meeting, it was decided that they had been working themselves too hard.

A sigh passed his lips, a slight breeze blowing his dark blue strands, his MP3 player bouncing off his chest. He was still dressed in the clothing he wore to school, the tie swaying back and forth gently, the logo on the jacket shining in the odd twilight. His shoes clanked against the sidewalk until he started to slow down. Before him, his destination was coming closer, the metal objects catching the shine of the large moon above him. The green clouds rolled past the bright yellow orb, a small smile tugging on his lips. It was rare for him to give one of those away. The moon was one of his favorite landmarks; it was always present, always easy to find and a constant in his life.

Walking up the steps to the park, his orbs glanced briefly to the abandoned bench, a deep sadness welling up inside of him at the thought of Akanari's death. The sickly man had managed to capture his interest and despite the strength it added to his powers, in the last few Sunday's they spent together he had come to enjoy the company of the quiet man. It had been less than a month since his unfortunate passing and still it evoked a lot in him. He moved deeper, past the bench to the small playground, resting on the edge of the small slide there, the cool metal sucking out his warmth through the pants. Shivering slightly, he leaned back against its surface, able to get a better picture of the moon.

He heard footsteps at one point in his contemplative silence, light and quick like the owner knew exactly what they were doing. Very few people were active at this time; it had to belong to one of his team members. Not bothering to lift his head, he heard the person come closer, unable to block out the sound of their footsteps completely. A part of him wanted to look up. He had become close many people this year and he hoped it was the one he had come closest too.

Hues half closed, he could make out the figure clearly, when they stepped in front of his gaze of the perfect moon, the eerie green light reflecting off the graceful pale body of his senpai. Shifting his weight slightly, he met the concerned silver gaze, the signature red jacket thrown over the older boy's shoulder casually, a frown set in his features. "I'm okay." His voice although soft carried, he could tell from the slight changes in the facial expression. Motioning for male to take the second slide beside him, he slipped his hands back into his pockets.

Quickly, Akihiko took what he was offered, not wanting to think about getting a second chance. "Why out here? It is dangerous you know." Lowering his hands into his lap, the red jacket sprawled across his legs.

Glancing quickly at the male, he pointed up to the moon, dropping his hand down, wrapping it around the gloved fingers. "I like the way it looks." He added as an afterthought, noting the smile as it passed the boxer's lips.

"Of course I should have known." The gray haired male fell silent after that, moving their hands closer, relaxing the best he could in such a dangerous time. The silence was always nice however he wanted something more. He resolved to make that happen after allowing the other almost the entire dark hour to himself. Raising his head from the slide, he closed the gap between the two, his other hand coming around to grab the soft blue strands, forcing them closer together.

Pressing his lips against the male's, he brought their hands in-between their bodies, before he broke it, looking into the amused gaze of the other. "Next time invite me. The moon always looks better when someone is there."

Minato nodded, a light flush gracing his face, though it was too dark to see. He had to admit there was some truth in the words. Turning to return the kiss, the moon returned to normal, the music he had been listened to blasting in his ears, causing him to jump and break the moment. He hit the laughing boxer lightly, before finishing what he intended.


End file.
